


Beso

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People shouts “beso” when Mayim came to hug and congratulate Jim during his Walk of Fame Ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso

Mayim was very proud of Jim as he gets his own spot at the walk of fame in hollywood. She thought that he deserves all the fame and recognition and she loved how he remained down to earth despite all.

The ceremony was about to finish and Jim’s friends came to him and congratulated him and had a pic with him. Soon after, his friends from the cast and staff of Big Bang Theory came next and congratulated him. Mayim came last. She smiled widely at him before she walked and gave him a hug. He pressed his cheek against her head and hugged her so tight and she did the same.

Suddenly, a few people began to shout ‘beso’ for they thought that they were really a couple and they were clueless about the real score between them. The media people got interested and so they helped in cheering and shouting ‘beso’ to the two. The cast of Big Bang including Steve, Bill and Chuck looked at the two.

“The people are cheering beso.” Simon told Jim and Mayim. Mayim giggled. “Beso!” They cheered and laughed. The others who understood the cheer got their eyes glued on the two who are standing next to each other.

“What does beso mean?” Jim asked Mayim. “It’s Spanish for kiss.” She replied giggling finding the cheers as a facetious request. Mayim moved her sight to the people and continued smiling and little did it surprise her to see Jim gazing at her as soon as she returned her sight to him. He looked at her in the eye and moved his sight to her lips teasing her and hinting her about his plan on granting the people’s request. The people continued cheering ‘beso.’

“You’re not gonna do it, Jim.” She laughed and placed her palms on his mouth and released herself from their hug. “What? Why?” Jim laughed as he noticed her blushing. “Nothing. I’m so proud of you.” She changed the subject. “I love you. Thank you. Thank you.” He retorted, she aimed to kiss his cheek and hug him again but he quickly kissed her on the lip.

“Woah! Congratulations.” Steve interrupted them as he was surprised to see the quick kiss that Jim gave to Mayim. He tapped his back and decided to keep going to avoid further interrupting the two.

Soon then, the people’s cheer faded and they became busy again greeting one another. Mayim stood beside Jim once again. “You’re still gonna beso me later.” He whispered to her. “You stole one already, that’s enough.” She blushed and giggled.

-END-


End file.
